


Dinner on the Vine

by tsukino111



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Manga & Anime, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukino111/pseuds/tsukino111
Summary: A one shot, short story spinoff from my Heartbeat Timepiece fanfiction. How Endymion proposes to Serenity on Valentine's Day. Fluffy, modern day, (AU), no senshi, S/E love story. Rate T for adult situations...





	Dinner on the Vine

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a proposal from my Heartbeat Timepiece fanfiction! This is what I had in mind for that. It’s just a little fluffy piece. Rated T for adult situations (winery location and consumption of wine, maybe)? Hope you enjoy!

** Dinner on the Vine **

It was a scene out of an untold fairy tale. Serenity’s breath caught. Hundreds of acres of vineyards could be seen from the hilltop where they now stood at the farm winery’s eatery. The sunset showcasing various hues of a lavender haze, tangerine glow, and splashes of sunflower. 

Endymion grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips for a chaste kiss. She smiled at his gesture. He outdid himself tonight, she thought. 

“Ready to eat?” He asked kindly. 

“I’m starving!” She held her stomach for emphasis and he chuckled at her theatrics. 

His hand held hers as they followed the hostess to their assigned seats. Endymion had asked the hostess to take them around the sporadically placed reclaimed wood tables with mismatched wood chairs and along the trail of draped string lights bordering the establishment. His reasoning for doing so his own. She didn’t seem to notice the patrons visiting, as her gaze was viewing the picturesque distance surrounding them. Endymion’s eyes on her all the while. 

Serenity’s golden tresses remained loose, with some strands knotted in a casual bun to hold in place from the mountain breeze of the summer night. Her white spaghetti strap dress playing to the casual white dress code etiquette the eatery required, or so Serenity believed. Truth be told, it was not the eatery’s requirement, but of Endymion’s, but again, his reasoning for so, his own. He looked relaxed in a white polo shirt, white chino shorts, and white loafers. 

As they made their way to their table, the table he specifically chose for this occasion, the Italian folk music faded a bit, but still kept the feel of an elegant ambiance mixed with the rustic nature of the farm winery. 

“Oh, Endy, how simply breathtaking this place is!” Serenity praised as they sat and began to look over the menu. Their backs to the crowd of patrons and their table placing them mere yards from the hilltop’s cliff, allowing for a more close-up panoramic view. 

“How truly happy I am that you approve!” Endymion exclaimed, sincerely relieved of her acceptance. 

She leaned in and practically whispered, “Was it hard to get us in to this place? It seems like it would be! Especially considering what day it is! It must have cost a fortune!”

She had no idea the cost! He only smiled at how it would all be worth it just to see the smile on her face. “Remember my friend, Makoto Kino?” 

Serenity had to think back to the time Endymion introduced the famed chef at a formal dinner party they attended a while back. “...Yes…” She started as she thought back to that night. “She was acknowledged for her amazing talents...oh, and was congratulated for her awarded...awarded…” Serenity tilted her head and blinked a few times, trying to remember what it was Makoto was awarded. 

“Michelin Stars. Three, to be exact. The highest rank for exceptional cuisine.” 

Serenity nodded. “That’s right! So what about her?” 

Endymion unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap, cueing Serenity to do the same. “Well, it just so happens that Makoto owns this place.” He finished by taping her nose. 

She scrunched her nose with a smile as she allowed what Endymion revealed to her to set in. 

“No way!” How impressed Serenity was with the brunette chef’s achievements. She was still baffled, however. “So she said we could just come and try out her place on the busiest night of the year?!” 

“Something like that.” Endymion allowed as the only bit of information he would reveal. He took a sip of the iced water placed before him. 

After three meals in, the serving of the fourth meal was accompanied by none other than the chef herself! It was actually a surprise to both, as they expected her to be super busy in the kitchen, preparing all the meals for the majority of couples surrounding them. What an honor to have her personally check in on them during their visit to her restaurant. 

Endymion immediately rose up from his seat when he noticed who she was and walked around to the front of their table to embrace her in a tight hug. He had many thanks to give this woman, one that probably included naming their first born after. None of which Serenity knew anything about. 

“Mako-san! What an honor and pleasure to see you right now!” He greeted as he kept her at arm’s length. “You remember my,” He gulped as he hesitated for a minute, unsure of which title to use. Luckily his indecision went unnoticed by Serenity. “...girlfriend, Serenity?” He released Makoto and waved his arm toward the blonde beauty. 

Makoto smirked at Endymion’s tense excitedness. “How could I forget such a lovely woman? It’s a pleasure, as always, Serenity.” 

Serenity followed Endymion’s lead and stood up to greet the woman. She, too, embraced the beautiful Amazonian woman with the mesmerizing smile. “The pleasure is all mine! Thank you, truly, for allowing us this magical event!”

Makoto smiled brightly at the blonde and waved her hand dismissively. “Think nothing of it! I am so glad you could attend our soft opening!” Endymion’s smile broadened at Makoto’s little white lie and she returned it with a wink to him. 

“It has not just been a dinner, but a relaxing and joyful experience! You truly are remarkable in talent and character!" Serenity gushed to the chef that she herself gave 5 stars to. 

Makoto’s breath caught in her throat at Serenity’s appreciation. Not wanting to linger any longer, Makoto replied good-naturedly, “I sincerely thank you for your compliment.” She hugged the blonde again, happy with Endymion’s selection of a woman who was gorgeous, charming, and seemingly innocent - the complete opposite of his previous choices of egotistical, vain, and stoody women. “However, the night is still young. There is much more to experience!” Makoto finished with a wink before departing them with an, “Enjoy your meal! On the house, courtesy of the chef!” 

Endymion tried protesting, but the feisty woman would hear none of it. After sitting down once again, the couple still couldn’t believe the mouthwatering flavor created using the fresh produce from the farm garden, picked only hours before off the vine, and the superb pairing of the fine wines created from the vineyards below.

Dining on traditional Italian cooking of lasagna al pesto, pollo arrosto (roasted chicken), patate con aglio prezzemolo (potatoes sauteed in olive oil and garlic) with tiramisu and a digestivo for desert, served al fresco, truly was intriguing and inspiring. They started to understand the difference in taste and understand the importance of using only the freshest and most delicious ingredients. How remarkable Makoto was and how impressive her dream coming to fruition was. 

The evening was intimately foodtastic. They thoroughly enjoyed their meals and each other’s company as the stars filled the sky. Soon after the conclusion of desert did fireworks begin to light up the starry night sky. Serenity was impressed with the light show and boisterous booms that sounded. Her face lit up with excitement, infecting Endymion’s to do the same. 

Tonight’s celebration was continued as the hosts diademed the sky with enchanting displays. Flickering and twinkling lights made the entire night sky sparkle. Starry bursts of stunning variations started with a center of stars, briefly stilling like a freeze frame of celestial wonder, before burning slowly and majestically, leaving behind a trail of glittery embers. 

It was the use of pattern shells, displaying red and white pixelating hearts, that stunned Serenity. Up until that point, she had never seen those kinds of pyrotechnics. It made her heart beat faster knowing she was experiencing this wondrous moment with Endymion, the love of her life. She glanced at him so lovingly that it rendered him immobile. She soon turned her eyes back to the sky, continuing to amaze her with its radiance. It was then that he gave the signal. 

Using Pixelburst technology and Lancework fireworks, the words “Will you marry me?” displayed like glowing stars before her eyes. Reading the sign had her thinking how romantic and dreamy this proposal was. Turning to Endymion to see if he was witnessing this, her heart stopped as she saw him on one knee, displaying an open box with the most stunning pink heart-shaped diamond she had ever seen in her entire existence. 

He was trying his hardest to keep his hands from shaking in anticipation. Her eyes locked on his before tears filled her eyes and she simply nodded before barreling herself into him. He quickly stood up and opened his arms to embrace her, before spinning her in place. He, too, became teary eyed, so elated that she agreed to marry him.

“YES! A thousand times, Yes, Endy!!” She said when he stopped spinning them. “I would love to marry you!” Standing on tippy-toes, she crushed her lips to his in an Earth-shattering kiss. Serenity smiled brightly, outshining the most blazing firework and biggest shimmering star, when she pulled apart from Endymion. 

Soon hoots and hollers were heard as everyone present congratulated them.

“Thank goodness, because I want to remain by your side for all eternity. I want to have a big family and lots of children, and grow old with you, and watch over our grandchildren and great grandchildren...” He confessed, sniffling. She did the same, crying happily and she nodded to everything he said. They kissed deeply again. 

When the hoots and hollers didn’t die down and seemed to get closer, they pulled apart and turned to see and thank the surrounding patrons. They all had sparklers in their hands that were fading out as they made their way over to the couple. At first confusion displayed on her angelic features before realization set in. 

“Mom?! Dad?!” She embraced them as they made their way over to them. 

“Congratulations, sweetie!” Her mother complimented with tears streaming down her face. 

“Aww, mom! Don’t cry!” Serenity started crying again. “You’ll make me cry!” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Her mother said as she released her and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. 

Serenity hugged her dad and he greeted her with a chuckle as he said, “I gave him my consent, but if he upsets you, you let me know and I’ll...!” 

She laughed. “Daddy, he makes me so happy!” She revealed as she looked over his shoulder at Endymion. He was being embraced and congratulated by her mom now. 

When her dad released her, she was further surprised with her best friends waiting to give their greetings and best wishes. 

Serenity screamed with happiness. After hugging, greeting, and accepting best wishes from literally everyone there, Serenity finally made it back to Endymion. 

“Thank you so, so much, my love, for having everyone we love witness this wonderful moment!” 

He pulled her closer, one hand splayed on her lower back while the other tangled itself in her long locks. “I had it streamed live for those who couldn’t make it.”

His generosity was one of the things she loved most about him. She thanked him with a barely-there brushing of her lips that sent shivers down his spine and made his heart skip a beat. It was the gentlest of kisses. 

“Drones took pictures and captured the video of it for us to play during our wedding reception and any time you want to relive this moment.” 

Serenity moved her arms up and around his neck, playing with the soft hairs along his nape. “You spoil me, you know that?” 

“Just wait until you see the pictures and video! Everyone was spelling out ‘love’ or drawing hearts with the sparklers.”

Fresh tears gathered in her eyes again at his heartfelt ability to capture these precious moments. 

“And with everyone in white, you can make out all of our friends and family in the panoramic picture that we can blow up and frame on canvas to display in our house we are building...” 

She stopped him with her lips on his. “You are perfect, Endymion. How did I get so lucky to have you?” 

His lips curled and opened into a cheshire cat grin. “Seren, it is I, who is the lucky one. I exist only for you.” 

She sucked in a breath as her lip began to quiver. “I love you, Endy.” 

“I love you, Seren. Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
